A Universe Within a Universe
by Unknown Author-chan
Summary: Each chapter comes from a different story: Kuroshitsuji, Durarara!, Ouran Highschool Host club (OHSHC), Undertale, Sakamoto Desu Ga, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Dakaretai Otoko Ichii Ni Odosarete Imasu., and Diabolik Lovers. (Now it says the crossover is Dakaretai and Fate Grand Order. This is an 8 story crossover. Dakaichi and Fate is the story that is literally a crossover.)
1. Demon with Two Names (Kuroshitsuji Part)

.._. Perfection_

_I am nothing but perfection._  
_I will only accept nothing but perfection._

_If I am anything less, I will rise against others to be perfection._  
_..._

_My life depends on it._

**꧁༒ **黒執事** ༒꧂**

The Diamond family is a group of supernatural creatures acting the part of a human family. Many have suspected them to be a cult while others have suspected nothing. In the end no one knew the truth that this family was truly nothing but a group of demons, angels, reapers and truly more than any human could believe, let alone imagine. Ciel Phantomhive is the head of the Phantomhive household and the notorious Queen's Watchdog. You may ask yourself how a thirteen year old could possibly take the role of such high position. It's very simple: when his parents died in a fire that burned down their entire mansion, he had made a pact with a demon and vowed to show the people who betrayed and defiled the Phantomhive name the same humiliation his family and his name suffered. So when Ciel become a demon and left England there was no way to continue Kuroshitsuji. Crystal, the supposed youngest daughter of the Diamonds, killed him. She killed Ciel. Fast forward to about five months after Ciel's death and revival, the Diamonds had planned for the grand finale of last breath of Ciel's— Wait, I shouldn't reveal that, should I? You'd know the entire plot of this story and that would be quite boring for the story, would it not?

"Crystal! Come outside! We're going to miss the ship if you don't hurry up!" Emerald, her so-called older sister, yelled from the outside of their townhouse. Crystal swiftly packed the rest of her things and grabbed both of her luggage trunks in both hands. "I am so sorry!" she apologized as she slid out the door sideways and forcing her luggage out the doorway. She shook her head and then smiled at her sister, "Alright, let's get going." Crystal followed behind her sister as she lifted one of her trunks on top of the other in one hand. As she did so, a black book with the Japanese writing of Black Butler dropped off the top of her luggage. A lady with lavender hair looked at the black book and over at the two supernatural siblings and back at the black book. She walked over, bending down and grabbing the book, then walking over the ravenette. "Excuse me", the lady said, tapping Crystal's shoulder. "You dropped this."

Crystal quickly took the book and gave a nervous smile, "Thank you for returning... my book." She grabbed Emerald's hand and quickly ran off to the carriage waiting for the both of them. Crystal placed her luggage on top of the carriage and quickly got inside before saying, "Take us to the dock quickly, please. We're in a hurry." The sisters sat across from each other, one of them flipping through her black book and another quietly looking out the window. "You mustn't be so worried about who or what touches the script," Emerald glanced at her sister flipping through her book. "And even if someone were to be suspicious of the script, they surely wouldn't know what it means."

Crystal had always been a very happy person. In fact, she was seen as the embodiment of happiness throughout her family and her friends. However, she had an overwhelming amount of anxiety when it comes to her world. While she took much care in protecting Kuroshitsuji, she was so worried about keeping her life, it was an obsession to keep everything perfect. It grabbed onto her and it wasn't even for the characters, but just so she can keep her life from being terminated. That's what you'd call a weakness, correct? Anyway, Crystal shut her book and placed it in her lap, but clutched onto it like it was about to be burnt to a crisp, "Everything must go according to plan. Everything must be perfect," she said with her sister sighing and looking back out the window.

They shortly stopped at the dock and the coachman stepped down and opened the door on Emerald's side. Crystal opened her own door and grabbed her luggage onto her shoulders as the coachman grabbed Emerald's luggage. "Do you need help with that, ma'am?" he asked as Emerald stepped next to her. She coughed and took her luggage off her shoulders and set it down next to her. "No, no, no. I'm fine," she said while nervously looking away. Emerald thanked the coachman and grabbed her own luggage as the two sisters walked over to their so-called father and mother. "If you're going to almost miss the ship, I suggest that you instead miss it then go hungry and starve to death on the streets," their father Onyx said with a stern tone. Their mother, Celestite, had a veil covering her face so all she did was nod.  
"However, we're wasting time talking," Onyx said, "I'd wish to get this over with quickly."

**꧁༒ Time Skip ༒꧂**

Emerald found her sister after about 15 minutes of wandering around. Crystal sitting in a chair, rereading the script. Now, I do not think I've ever talked about the script and what it is exactly. Each universe has a script, which is what you are reading right now. Different original characters of my creation are given a copy of the script from the universe they were made for, the script is either passed down to another original character or an original character is given it personally by the author, which is me. Once a character is given the script, they can change its form however they like. The Kuroshitsuji script is in the form of a novel.

"Crystal, you truly do need to—"  
"Five times. I read the script five times."  
"Five times?! I don't know which is more insane: You or Ciel."  
"I'd say Ciel. And I didn't know you were looking for me for 15 minutes."

"It felt more like 34 minutes" Emerald sighed, "however, we will be arriving in a minute so I suggest you mentally and physically prepare yourself." Crystal only smiled and stood up from her chair and followed her sister down the hall. "Emerald," Crystal gave her sister a sweet smile, "do you ever feel like people are watching you?" Emerald just glanced at her sister for a bit and pushed her glasses up, "Well of course people are watching us. If you have read the script five times just today, then you'd know that people are always watching us. We just don't know when." Oh, right, I never gave any of my characters a specific date when I was going to officially post this story so they have to assume that they're always being watched. I don't know if that would be unsettling or interesting to feel being watched all the time.

Crystal walked silently next to her sister as they made their way to where their parents last were. Onyx and Celestite had all their luggage sitting on the ground next to them. "Crystal, we need to talk to you for a bit," Onyx said as the sisters walked up to their parents. "Lady Elizabeth will be meeting us at the dock. While your mother and I have some business to attend to," Onyx picked up his luggage and Celestite's as Crystal and Emerald picked up theirs, "Lapis is waiting at the dock as well and will be joining your trip to the Phantomhive manor." They started walking to the ship's entrance. Onyx muttered under his breath to his youngest daughter as they walked down the gangway of the ship, "This is our only chance to finish this off. Don't disappoint us."

"Crystal! Emerald! You're back!" a little girl with light blue hair ran up to them and hugged them both. They awkwardly tried to hug her with their luggage in their hands. "Nice to see you again, Lapis," Crystal said smile. Lapis was their so-called-cousin. Lapis grinned and winked at both of them, "Is that all you gotta say~? Don't I look more mature to you~?" she said as she stretched her leg out. Emerald looked directly into her eyes, "No, in fact you look the same as you did two years ago." Lapis huffed a bit in anger until a carriage pulled up to the dock.

"Oh, she's here!" Lapis ran up to the carriage pulling up, opening it up herself once it stopped. A girl with blonde hair in twin drills stepped out of the carriage. She was the same height of and the same age of Lapis . This is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you may know her as Lizzie. "It's so good to see you!" Lapis gave her a big hug with a big smile to go with it. Lizzie laughed a bit and hugged her back. For context, Lapis and Lizzie met a while back at Viscount Druitt's party and have been good friends ever since. Crystal and Emerald set their luggage down and walked over to the two girls hugging. "Are we ready to get going?" Crystal tilted her head with a smile.

"Of course!" Lizzie smiled, stepping back into the carriage with Lapis and Crystal herself following behind. Emerald closed the door behind them and said to Lizzie, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth. You were quite the charming soul to be around." Lizzie's smile wavered as Emerald stepped away and the carriage with the three of them were off. Crystal sat next to Lizzie while Lapis sat by herself across from Crystal and Lizzie. It was silent for a bit as Lizzie sunk into the corner of the carriage a bit. An uneasy feeling was starting to rise in her yet she was the one who wanted and planned this all along. So why was she so nervous? "Let's get down to business," Crystal said to take Lizzie's mind off the soon impending doom, "Lizzie and I will stay for as long as we can. Lapis, I recommend you let me handle this."

Lapis just shrugged and said apathetically, "I get it. This is just a mid meal for me anyway." Lizzie frowned a bit but her smile came back, "Oh, but I am so happy you finally get to officially meet Ciel~!" she clapped her hands together. "I look forward to the experience," Crystal softly smiled to Lizzie. Elizabeth's uneasy feeling in her stomach went away as she started to feel butterflies instead. She was sad it was the end yet she was happy to have met such wonderful people, or lack of people thereof. "Oh, we've arrived!" Lapis said happily, taking Lizzie's and Crystal's attention away from each other. They pulled up to the front of the Phantomhive Manor and Lapis opened the door for the other two. Lizzie and Crystal stepped out with Lapis following behind them.

Crystal rolled her neck a bit to relieve tension in her muscles and slowly breathed in and out as her shoulders began to loosen up. She brushed off her pearl white dress and pushed her bangs a bit to cover the center of her forehead. Lizzie gave her a comforting smile and Crystal softly smiled back. _This is the end. There's no going back._

**To Be Continued...**

***New Author-chan note* I had decided to rewrite this story on Wattpad and then post the first seven here. I'm actually a bit proud of this for once and actually have the courage to try this time. And for some context, I had to look up how to write thoughts for characters, and it said use italics. So I did that and I don't know if that was confusing or not but I'm keeping it like that anyway. But fun fact, I wrote this originally in 2017 and these Kuroshitsuji parts have never changed in story or in Crystal's name. Also, I'm going off the anime, not the manga! I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or the characters except for the OCs!**


	2. Ikebukuro at Last (Durarara! Part)

_I am a normal person._

_I have strengths like a normal person.  
__I have flaws like a normal person.  
__I have normal actions and thoughts._

_Everything I am is normal...  
__except..._

_My shadow.  
__Why must this horrible shadow follow me everywhere?_

_I just want to get rid of it._

**꧁༒ ✂️**デュラララ!**!✂️ ༒꧂**

There are seven stories. While Kuroshitsuji is one of seven, each group of seven is a different story. This is the second story, Durarara! with it's own original characters like the last story.

It's been eight years since Sakura Kazusa went to Raijin Academy in Ikebukuro. That was her last time in Ikebukuro before she moved back home in Shibuya after she graduated. It was honestly overwhelming and different emotions jumped around in her head to the point she didn't know the main emotion she was feeling. Yet one emotion stood out to a degree; hatred. It was small and yet it stood out. There was a long list of things she hated about herself but on the number one spot on that list wasn't even her. She hated her shadow the most. That damn, insane shadow tore away at her sanity everyday.

All through elementary and middle, people were either scared of her or laughed at her. She felt as if she was a black tile in a room filled with white tiles. She thought if she went to a place where she wasn't the only black tile, she'd be happy. Don't get me wrong; Sakura loved her family but deep down, she knew it never felt enough to only have three people who cared about her. She had a small glimmer of happiness in Ikebukuro and she didn't feel like the only black tile anymore. She finally wasn't alone... but that didn't last long. A mistake, they called her. A shadow of her own shadow, she called her. An inhuman beast, _he called her_. She hated him as much as she hated her shadow. But she couldn't help but feel as if he was right. Over the years she thought she'd never change but she was thankfully wrong and matured as she got older. Now as a twenty-six year old, her hatred only fazed her at least five or seven times a month.

"You know, as much as you think you changed, you're dead wrong. You'll die soon enough and no one will remember you," a voice said in her head. She sighed and looked out the window, wanting the voice to shut up, "As much as I appreciate the commentary, Kurako, it's hard to think I'll be forgotten when I have a loving family and friends who understand me." she heard the voice in her head huff a bit, "Well, Cherry, you call that brute and that psychopath your friends? How sad are you? Then again, the nerd and the one without the head were actually pretty cool... that's besides the point!" Kurako said with a growl and Sakura started promptly ignoring her while she rambled, getting more angry as she spoke.

Kurako, or Kuro as a nickname, is the voice in Sakura's head that torments her with self-deprecating thoughts and trying to push her to suicide. However, as I said before, her hatred only fazed her a few times. As much as she heard Kurako's awful words all the time, she still had inner courage and encouragement. Anyway, Sakura's phone buzzed, signaling she had a notification. She pulled her phone out and saw she had a text from Ryuma. She smiled and Kurako stopped talking for a second. Ryuma is an old Raijin Academy friend and now works at some bar in Ikebukuro. It was years ago when they last texted until a month ago she texted that she'd be back in Ikebukuro

**Ryuma: Hey Sakura! I just wanted to see how far you're from Ikebukuro.**

**Sakura: Hiya Ryuma. Yeah, I'll be there in like 10 minutes.**

**Ryuma: Great! I'll be waiting at the Seibu exit!**

**Sakura: Thanks for the reminder.**

**Ryuma: I'm just so happy you'll be back! I have like five million questions to ask you!**

**Sakura: You can ask me as much as you want when I arrive.**

"Hey, are you chatting up the cat? Tell the cat I said hi," Kurako spoke up and Sakura just sighed.

**Sakura: Kuro also said hi. But I'll see you soon.**

**Ryuma: Tell her I said hi back! Talk to you later!**

Sakura put her phone in jacket's pockets. It was a mostly quiet for the rest of the ride except for the occasional comment from Kurako. After a good ten minutes, she was at her stop; The Tobu Tojo Line. Or the central exit in English. "It's good to be back," she smiled and went her way to the Seibu exit. Or the West exit in English, although the Seibu exit was actually located on the east. She pulled her jacket that was draped on her shoulders up as her long purple hair flowed in the wind, which unknowingly to her, hit Ryuma in the face. "Sakura, I'm right here," Ryuma said with a smile while pushing her hair away from his face. She turned around and hugged her friend with a smile, "Sorry, I know I need to cut my hair sooner or later," she nervously laughed. Ryuma just laughed it off, "Let's get going! I got so much I want to ask and tell you!" He had a bright smile on his face as he and Sakura chatted while walking down the street.

She had become envious of his smile at times. She was envious that he could smile in the face of danger and sadness. "Hey, earth to Sakura! Can you hear me?" Ryuma waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked a bit and looked back at him, "Sorry, I was just thinking a bit." Ryuma smiled as they both walked down the side walk, "It's fine! Anyway, I got those five million questions and 10 million things to tell you!" Sakura laughed and just followed by his side. Ryuma was always curious and wasn't scared to get into danger to settle his curiosity. That's why Kurako calls him 'the cat'. After all, the saying does go 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'.

"So, while you've been gone so much has happened!" Ryuma said excitedly as Sakura and Kurako quietly listened, "like, you thought Ikebukuro was weird when you were here? It's evolved into so many different things!" Even when talking about gangs, Ryuma was smiling. Sakura raised her eyebrow a bit, "What do you mean 'evolved?'"

"Ah, well, there used to be a three major color gangs hanging around until a a bunch of things happened with the Black Rider and—"  
"Wait wait wait, what happened? You're speaking too fast," Sakura cut him off. You see, after Sakura left, so much happened but it's been a year after the end of the official anime of Durarara. "Oh, well, the three major color gangs were the Yellow Scarves, the Blue Squares, and the Dollars. You can obviously can guess two of those colors but the dollars were colorless and had millions of members in it! You could have been here for the Dollars first meeting! I was here and it was insane!" Sakura still was a bit confused but listened to Ryuma talk away.

"Obviously there was the Slasher but I don't know much about that one... Oh and Shizuo's and Izaya's last epic fight! They were fighting and then some girl stabbed Izaya in the side and was about to shoot him in the head but then a flash happened and he was just gone! It was hectic as hell!" Ryuma couldn't help but laugh. He looked insane to the other people around them but Sakura didn't think that. Ryuma had always loved Ikebukuro for it's chaotic nature and adventure. Even if he looked weird whenever he got over excited about the city, it was mere excitement and curiosity. "Honestly, a bunch of people think Izaya is dead or something," Ryuma said as his laughs wavered. Sakura looked at him with shock for a bit but she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So, what about you? What have you done anything with that Kuro yet?" he started up again and Sakura just shrugged. "There is literally nothing I can do. She just talks and tries to get me to die." she sighed as Kurako yelled in her head, "Oh, eat a giant pile of 'shut the fuck up'!" Sakura sighed again, crossing her arms as she as she scowled, "It's honestly getting annoying." I mentioned before that Sakura hates her shadow and it's not because her shadow is a self-reminder of herself whenever she steps into any light. No, it's not something as symbolic as that. That would be way too cryptic, even for me. You see, Sakura's shadow isn't her; It's an entirely different silhouette. No one knew why her shadow was different, but as she got older, it wasn't even hers anymore. A few of her friends have thought her shadow is Kurako's former self but they weren't completely sure and just chalked it up to a side affect of Kurako herself.

Ryuma just giggled a bit and smiled. Ryuma had so much more to tell her and ask her, "has anything new happened in Shibuya? Like, any new suicides or something? Oh, what about your brother? Has he changed at all? Like, is he like you now or has he died?" Sakura nervously laughed a bit. She didn't mind him being so damn curious about Sakura and her life but she felt a bit awkward with asking about her brother. While Ryuma was very curious, with curiosity came a price of getting involved in many things. Not that he would complained about it. "Um... Hiro isn't dead and he's doing well and nothing interesting really has really happened," Sakura nervously laughed.

"Have you contacted anyone else? Do you have any contact with Izaya? Would you have joined the Dollars if you had stayed here? When was the last time you've been Kuro? Do you ever plan on staying here forever? Oh, what if you got a cult of people following Kuro? What would you do then?" he flew questions out left and right and she answered as best she could.

As they walked together to no where in particular and Ryuma would fly more questions out inconsistently and changing the topics of his questions. They both talked, the sound of a horse went off somewhere, "oh, Sakura! Do you hear that?" Ryuma smiled as he pulled her to the side of the road. They both stood there, Ryuma practically bouncing on his heels. A motorcycle fully black passed them as the cops followed behind the black bike. _Now thinking about, I haven't talked to Shinra or Celty in years._

Sakura furrowed her brow a bit. and Ryuma's grin faded. "Hey, it's getting late," he changed the topic and Sakura was caught out her thoughts again, "you wanna stay at my place? It's not far from here." Sakura shook her head and smiled, "I'm staying somewhere already and I don't really want to bother you too much." Sakura was staying in a hotel for now until she could find a job to pay for either good or bad, small apartment. They said there goodbyes and walked in the other direction as the sky got darker.

**꧁༒ Time Skip ༒꧂**

"Well... as cliché as this is, I'm lost," Sakura said. She had directions on her phone but they were leading her anywhere but the hotel. She had ended up on a dimly lit road with the only light were a few street lights and the moon. "God, you lived here for like three years and yet you can't even find the damn hotel," Kurako said bluntly as Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sakura was going to answer Kurako but then heard a bit of a laugh. Even for Kurako, this got even more creepy. "I truly love humans," a voice said, "You are all so exciting. Yet you are nothing but a inhuman beast." Sakura was about to say something before Kurako interrupted in her head, "before you ask, I can change my voice but I'd known if I changed my voice into something so annoying." Sakura stepped back a bit, putting he arms through her leather jacket that was on her shoulders and pulling out a pair of scissors from her pocket. "It can't be you. You can't be real. You're dead!" She yelled and stepped back again. "Whoever you are, I'm much stronger than you," she screamed. She was panicking and didn't know what to do. Kurako was shocked from this predicament but started to laugh.

A silhouette walked out from the shadows and who they both thought was dead, they were wrong. He wasn't dead and was in fact very alive. Sakura pointed her scissors directly at him as he smirked. "Izaya Orihara... I-I thought you had died," she tried to stop her trembling breath and stuttering but she couldn't help but start to tear up. Izaya laughed and tilted his head a bit, "Surprise! I must have given you a bit of a scare." He smiled as his red eyes felt like they were piercing into her soul. "You're so predictable, Sakurako. You're nothing like Shizu-chan at all! You run away from your problems but only to be faced with them again! It's hilarious even if you are a monster."

"I..." Sakura tried to form a sentence before dropping her scissors and clutching her head. Her heart started racing and she was getting dizzy. Her breath caught up with her and she had started hyperventilating. She wasn't sure if she was having a panic attack but she knew she wasn't feeling good. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. _She repeated it over and over in her head. Izaya knew what was going and just smiled. She let a breath out to scream something out but nothing came out and a thump went off in her head. She stopped clutching her head and her arms fell to her sides. She stayed silent for a bit and Izaya just stood in front of her. "You know, you really are a riot, Psychopath," she finally spoke after a a bit and bent down and picked up her scissors, "and yet I don't know why but I have the slightest clue why I want to kill you~" she stood up straight and quickly threw her scissors like a dagger and Izaya quickly dodged out the way. Her scissors stuck straight out the wall behind Izaya.

She took an elastic band from her wrist and put her hair up into a ponytail, "second time this week! If we get six more times, that's a new record!" She slipped her jacket through the sleeves and pulled out another pair of scissors from her pocket. Izaya pulled out his switchblade from his pocket and pointed it at her. "You haven't changed at all, Kuro," he smirked. As a grand reveal: Kurako has always been something supernatural and has always affected Sakura for a long time. However, she does have one power that makes Sakura hate her more than anything. Kurako can take control of Sakura's body whenever Sakura has a panic attack, gets overly angry, over emotional, etcetera. She looks exactly the same when she takes over her body except for her eyes. Her irises shrink and if you look hard enough, her eye color changes from light brown to black.

"It's sad a mortal couldn't even kill you so I hope it doesn't even bother you that you will finally die by the hands of someone like me," Kurako smirked, "and when you do die, I hope you're happy in hell with Cherry once she kills herself!"

**To be continued...**

***New Author-chan note* Still rewriting all these parts. They may be done by the time you read this. Funny thing is that Kurako has gone through three name changes and all of them have started with K. I also didn't outright say this, but Sakura's full name of Sakurako. Kurako's nickname (Kuro) is the Japanese word for Black and the nickname she gave Sakura (Chery) is based on the English translation of Sakura's nickname; Cherry Blossom. Anyway, I'm going off the anime, not the manga! I DO NOT own Durarara or the characters except for the OCs!**


	3. Excitement in Life (Undertale Part)

_...I got nothing sad to say, honestly.  
__I've thought about this for an hour and I got nothing.  
__I suppose I am pretty rotten with my thoughts.  
__That makes it hard to think depressing._

_Besides, everything that happened to me doesn't matter anymore.  
__I wish that my family could think the same way though._

**꧁༒ ❦**UNDERTALE**❦ ༒꧂**

**No one's POV**

Long ago in 2015, in another universe, there were two races that ruled over the earth: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell; creating a barrier and keeping them underground. Many years later, humans still live above in the surface world while the monsters live underground. They say if you climb MT. EBOTT, no one ever returns. Anyone can cross through the barrier, but no one can get out. Unless you have a human soul and a monster soul. Or you have seven humans souls and destroy the barrier.

Now fast forward to 2018, Yukari proudly walked down the hall of a studio with her brother, Kunihiko, following behind. "I can do this!" she proudly said as her brother smiled or what you'd assume was a smile since he has a hood covering his entire face. "I'm totally ecstatic! This is the best thing that has ever happened in my life!" she kept yelling with. Kunihiko placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She couldn't see it but she heard it from his voice, "you can do it, Yukari. I trust that you'll come back alive. We all know you can do this." Yukari smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She smiled and let go of him. They walked forward to a door where they were met with a girl about sixteen years old in a black yukata with white leaves and vines print.

"You ready, Yukari?" the girl said and Yukari ran up to her with a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She said shaking her a bit until Kunihiko pulled his sister off her. "It's such an honor to do this for you! I promise I won't let you down and if I die, well, you can just bring me back to life!" Yukari rambled a bit and the girl sighed, "Yukari, it is not my job to revive you," she said but then smiled, "but from experience you should know this." Yukari wanted to frown but kept her chin up and smiled. The girl pulled up a hologram computer and typed down a series of numbers and letters. Kunihiko quietly watched as Yukari was bouncing on her heels.

The girl hit one last button and a portal opened up leading to a field of grass. Kunihiko looked over at his sister and opened his mouth to say something but couldn't seem to form words. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He wanted to stop her but he didn't want to take away her excitement either. He wanted to remind of the despair they felt and the heartache over the years or just anything to not let her leave but in the end, nothing came out. Yukari hugged her brother one last time and waving goodbye as she stepped through the portal into the field of grass. The portal quickly closed behind her and all Kunihiko could feel were his sins crawling down his back.

On the other side of the now closed portal, Yukari was excited as ever. She stood there for a bit in her thoughts, thinking on how to narrate if I was deciding to change the point of view. She looked around her surroundings before yelling, "I'm at the bottom of MT. EBOTT!?" She realized she had to climb the entire mountain to get to the entrance of the Underground. She sighed, and began looking for the pathway up the mountain to begin climbing.

**꧁༒****Time Skip****༒꧂**

**Yukari's POV**

I had been climbing for 20 minutes at this point now... my progress in this world is supposed to be monitored yet she opens a portal at the bottom of the mountain. It makes me laugh a bit, honestly. She can lose her mind at time and forget common knowledge! Although, I don't find it funny in a mean way. Anyway, I wanted up the trail up the mountain till I saw a big hole in front of me. To be honest, I'm pretty sure the first the first human who came up here and fell down was trying to commit suicide. The thought of that sends a shiver down my spine. In fact, if my brother had taken this job, I bet he would take the risk of death. "All that pain he feels... he'd just give all of this up because of that pain," I said out loud. That brings more of a chill down my entire back. I sighed a bit but I know I shouldn't be sad. Everything will work out and before I know it, I'll be alive and well back home! Besides, this is the excitement of a lifetime! I took a deep breath with a smile and took a step forward onto nothing. Letting my breath out and closing my eyes, I fell forward down the gigantic hole.

**No one's POV**

Yukari opened her eyes as she laid in a bed of golden flowers. She sat up while rubbing her head and observing her surroundings. There was nothing other than the light from above the hole and the golden flowers that somehow caught her fall. If she had a lot less faith in this universe, she would have thought she'd be dead by now. However, from the many times she'd researched this world and play the game, she already knew the golden flowers would catch her fall. She stood out and brushed any lose petals in her red hair. She stretched her arms before speaking, "Well, this world ain't gonna check itself," Yukari said with a laugh and a grin. She walked down a dark path and to an archway leading into a dark room with a patch a grass with a single golden flower.

Happy music started playing in the background of it all. _Well if I didn't know any better, happy music is a sign of evil._ Yukari thought and smiled a happily, almost as if her smile could light up the room. She walked up to the flower and it started talking with a smile. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Flowey said. Yukari wanted to squeal with excitement but didn't want to scare of Flowey either so she kept quiet, "Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused."

Yukari clapped her hands happily and smiled even wider from excitement, "Nice to meet you Flowey. I'm Yukari Akikawa! I'm guessing you'll have to teach me how things work around here?" Flowey smiled wider but unlike Yukari's smile, it was a lot more creepy. "Look who's the smart human," Flowey said, "Ready? Here we go!" Now, in the world of Undertale, humans and monsters have souls. The soul is in the shape of a heart and the color determines what kind of soul they have. Red is DETERMINATION. When a human has DETERMINATION, it can persist after death. No human or monster can persist after death unless they have the slightest bit of DETERMINATION or a red soul.

Yukari's soul appeared in front of her and Flowey started talking again. "See that hea—" Flowey said but then cut himself off. He gave her a funny look then looked back at her soul, "what the— is that even a heart!?" he scowled a bit. Yukari looked down at her soul and she realized Flowey was right. Her soul wasn't just one heart, but two. One upside down and white and the other right-side up and black. They overlapped each other to create one soul. _Wait a minute, what the hell!? My soul— it's... two hearts!?_ She thought and for once she had frowned. She knew she would be different from the actual player of this world but not this different. She wondered how this could have happened and Flowey wondered how she had two souls already. They both realized that there was only one option as to why she was different. Yukari wanted to throw up just at the thought. The only way to have two souls is to kill someone or people and absorb the souls.

"Flowey, wait! Please listen to me!" Yukari said worriedly, but tried to keep up her excited smile, "Please trust me! I didn't—" She was caught off before her sentence could be finished. Flowey first laughed slowly a bit before it turned into a maniac kind of laugh, "I guess you know, in this world IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Five small white bullets appeared in front of her and before she could dodge, she was hit all at once with all of them. She coughed a bit of blood out of her mouth and held her stomach as she fell to her knees. She expected magic to hurt in this world but not as painful. As she tried to slow her breath and cover her mouth so she didn't spit anymore blood, she realized her soul wasn't the only thing different. Each human and monster have LV, also known as LOVE, which stands for Level of Violence. You gain EXP, which stands for Execution Points, the more monsters or people you kill. When you gain enough EXP, you will go up an LV. With a certain number of LV you have different amounts of HP, which stands for health. You start off with LV 1 and 20 HP and stays that way if you don't hurt anyone. However, Yukari's circumstances was different and she was at LV 3 and 28 HP. Which means, she'd killed humans or monsters.

Well, after Flowey's attack, she was now at 9 HP. Flowey laughed again while Yukari stood up, wiping the blood from her lips and holding her stomach. Yukari slowly took a breath out again and smiled, "as painful as this is, I'm not giving up that easily! With or without DETERMINATION!" Flowey stopped laughed and looked back at her with a the same smile he greeted her with, "You're not from this timeline, aren't cha?" he said and Yukari didn't answer but Flowey could tell she wasn't from here. Yukari had expected Toriel to come in and save her by now but no one was around except this damn flower. The music was getting to her head and she had to get on her knees again so she didn't fall over, "Come on, Toriel," she muttered, "where are you?"

A ring of bullets surrounded Yukari and she finally fell to the ground and laid in front of Flowey, "cry all you want! No one is gonna come!" Flowey laughed manically as the bullets slowly got closer to Yukari. As Yukari just laid there, all should could do was think. Am I gonna die this soon? She will be mad at me and leave me dead for over a month. Kunihiko will surely feel more pain because of my weakness... wait, no. I don't want to let him down. "I..." she muttered under her breath, "I don't want to die—" before she could finish, Flowey yelled, "NOW DIE!" before she could do anything, the bullets rushed towards and all she did was close her eyes. With that, a black sphere surrounded her and blocked the bullets from hitting her. Flowey's bullets disappeared and so did the black sphere. "W-wait... How did you...?" was all Flowey could say before a fireball appeared next to him and hit Flowey away from Yukari.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." a goat in a purple dress walked up Yukari and that happy music finally stopped. Yukari slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her. The goat spoke again while helping Yukari up to her knees, "do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." Yukari stood up with the help of Toriel, "thank you for saving my life," and gave her signature smile. "Of course my child. You are the first human to fall in a long time. Now, please let me heal you." Yukari stood still with her hand holding onto Toriel's shoulder. Yukari's HP immediately went back up to 28 and she felt better to stand on her own. "There, you are all better now, my child. Now come, I will guide you through the catacombs."

_Well, that happened... I wonder why it took so long for Toriel to come here. And how come Flowey's bullets didn't hit me? Did that happen in the original game and Toriel saved the player just in time or was I just lucky?_ Yukari thought as she followed Toriel through another archway. Sadly because her eyes were closed and she was sure she was going to die, she didn't see the black sphere that saved her. Anyway, through the archway was into a room with a walkway and two staircases at the end. There was another door at the end of the stairs and Toriel walked up to one of the staircases. Yukari was at the bottom of them, still thinking but then realized Toriel was ahead of her. Since this a video game, they have SAVE files. Which means they also have SAVE points but only if they have DETERMINATION can they load SAVE files.

Yukari still had a smile on her face but she was a bit concerned in her head. Oh no... I don't have any SAVE files. Why do I have to have a soul that I don't even know what it does? She thought and looked up to see Toriel standing next to the doorway._ Well... everything will be alright. I just need to think optimistic! This will give me time to figure out why I have two hearts as a soul. Everything will be alright._

Yukari walked up to the staircase up to Toriel. She gave Toriel a smile and they both walked through the doorway. Even if she didn't know what her souls meant or why she had them, she was going to stay positive. After all, she didn't have much else to be excited for.

**To be continued...**

***New Author-chan note* Yes, this book is for anime only. However, there is some plot as to why Undertale is here. However, non-plot wise, these parts had their own book at first. But now all Undertale parts will be on the UWAU books till I finish this series. Interesting enough, the Undertale parts are the only ones with different point of view changes. They will also be the only parts with pictures at the start of every chapter. Anyway, I'm going off the game, with a few different fan materials! I DO NOT own Undertale or the characters except for the OCs!**


	4. I'm Itsumi (Sakamoto Desu Ga? Part)

"I could care less if I went to Gakubun Prefectural High School." Itsumi Kanehira said as she washed the dishes. She had to go to a new high school because she moved with her mom and dad. "I heard that the guys and girls are just weird." She scolded and scrubbed the dirty plate with water and dish soap.

"Where did you hear that from?" Her mother asked who was cooking asked.

"Oh, just some rumors." Itsumi coughed out. She already knew about all the stuff that happened. It was her universe after all. In the past, all the OCs had to look after the main characters of their story. Itsumi would, when she got the chance, go pay a visit to Gakubun Prefectural High School to go watch over Sakamoto. But now that he's gone, then it's gonna be harder to do that. And I have to bring him back! (Which is starting to get tiring.)  
"Well, school starts in a week. You're supposed to get your textbooks tomorrow." Itsumi's mother smiled at her and Itsumi sighed. Again, she could care less about everyone who goes to Gakubun Prefectural High School. But it was a new school year. She knew that this would happen soon so she just accepted everything.

"I'm going to my room." Itsumi finished washing the dishes and walked to her room down the hall. She opened the door and pulled her phone out and looked through her contacts. She tapped on one and the phone rang. Yep, another OC. One that I will never use.

"Moshi Moshi?" A cheery voice answered the phone. Itsumi sighed again and opened her mouth to say something. "Hi, Suki. This is Itsumi" She smiled once Suki started taking into the phone again.  
"Itsumi! Konnichiwa!" Suki said and you could hear yelling from a male in the background and then Suki on the phone, yelling, "Hai hai hai! Urusai! Shizukani!" Itsumi pulled the phone away from her face.

"Um... Suki...? Are you at work? I can hang up..." Itsumi said and it was silent for a second. But then Suki started talking again.  
"Gomen'nasai! I mean sorry." Suki nervously laughed. Suki is from a universe where the anime characters only speak Japanese and don't have an English dub. So she constantly has to speak Japanese. But for the sake of this story, she will speak English. Sometimes. "Anyway, why did ya call, Itsumi?"  
"Sorry, just wanted to talk to someone I get along with. I know I'm a new OC so I don't really know the others. And you're kinda new so I just thought we had time to chat." Itsumi yawned. It was getting late but it was worth to talk to a friend.

She knew she was the newest OC. She can't call Isabel since she's in a totally different century. Sakura is Kuruoshii right now. Sayako can never call people when her parents are at home **(Well she doesn't know they aren't at home)**. And Yukari... is solving puzzles and being attacked as we speak. The only one that she can talk to is Suki.

"Sorry again. My boss was yelling me at me. He's such a jerk!" Suki whined and Itsumi laughed. So they talked some more till Suki had to go back to work. Now let's do a time skip to tomorrow.

**~Time Skip~**

"Damn." Itsumi walked down the hall and made some toast. After making some toast she just walked out the door. Her parents weren't awake and she left a note to say where she was going. She decided to get a head start getting her textbooks. In the anime, you know that there is a table with the textbooks on it. Yep, that's what's going down.

"Damn it," Itsumi muttered again. She walked to the next area with a new textbook and put it into the stack of books in her arms. She could barely see in front of her. She walked until she bumped into someone. She didn't drop her books. She dropped, like, five off the top.  
"Sorry. I can't see a thing." Itsumi looked in front of her to see a girl with black hair.

"It's okay. Do you want me to help you?" the girl said and took half of Itsumi's books. The girl actually had a bag so all her books were in the bag.  
"Um... sure. I need to drop these at home. Follow me." As they walked they started getting acquainted with each other since they were going to the same school.

"I'm Itsumi Kanehira. What's your name?" Itsumi asked as the two girls walked down the street.  
"I'm Megumi Fujita. Nice to meet you Itsumi." Megumi sounded familiar to her. It took her a while to think of where but then she remembered. The script has said about her multiple times since she was in Sakamoto's class. After chit-chatting and walking, Itsumi brought up a bold question:  
"Hey, whatever happened to Sakamoto?" Megumi stopped and stood silent. Itsumi also stopped and looked over at her. "I'm just curious. I've heard numerous stories of how cool he was." They stood for a bit and Megumi didn't say anything. But then she finally said something.  
"Sakamoto... was the coolest. He was a role model for everyone in my opinion. So many girls liked him and a lot of guys thought he was awesome. But..." Megumi paused and sighed. "He went to America to work on this Mars Project from NASA."

"NASA, huh?" Itsumi said and Megumi looked up at her. Itsumi smiled and said, "What if I brought Sakamoto back? Then how would everyone else feel?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I want to get across that the OCs have flaws, their own problems, their own strengths, and their own differences. I'm not trying to make some new Mary Sue or badass on the internet. I'm not even trying to make 8 new Mary Sues. So even if certain OCs from universe that isn't the genre of... whatever Durarara and Kuroshitsuji is, they aren't trying to be badass. I'm saying this because later in the series, she will kick some ass. Also, the chapter name was shorten because it didn't fit the damn limit of the title. And, we're going off the ANIME, not the MANGA. I hope you enjoy this new OCs!**

**(All Japanese stuff)  
****Shizukani: "Be quiet"  
****Hai - "Yes"  
****Urusai - "Shut up"  
****Konnichiwa - "Hello"  
****Gomen'nasai - Less formal way to say "I'm sorry"**


	5. More powerful (Madoka Magica Part)

**(Warning: This chapter mentions of horrible murderers that did some messed up shit. If you're curious to look them up, that's your problem. You may skip the end message of this chapter. Enjoy.)**

"Hey, Insomniac. I thought you wanted to meet me here. Not just watch the clouds. What the fuck do you want?" Hitoka said with a blank face. "Your universe sucks." She loudly said and the greenette **(Yes, this is a word. I looked it up)** turned her head behind her to look at the white haired female.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl acted offended. "I didn't know the assassin with a bad attitude came here to judge _my _universe when hers was even worse and could of actually gotten killed when, I don't know, a guy with a sociopathic attitude and a god complex tried to kill all the rotten in the entire WORLD!" She yelled. "Seriously, I just wanted to talk with you."

Hitoka walked over to the girl and sat next to her. "So... first chapter... What are you gonna do?"  
She thought for a second and sighed. "Well I don't have muh of a choice. I need Madoka, Sayako, Mami, and Kyoko alive. In just a week, Horuma will betray Madoka and start the rebellion. Her soul gem will break and the barrier will expand outside of the town and across the whole universe. We— No wait. _I_ can't let that happen." If you don't know what's she's talking about... then watch the movie Rebellion. **(All theses chapters go through a lot of research to make)**.  
Hitoka looked at her for a second and giggled. "Spoken like a true OC, Kira."

This is Kira Tsutomu. She actually isn't a magical girl. She's normal but she isn't. She as powerful than Madoka. Now this may seem over powering, but I assure you it's not. If you don't like the ideas of this chapter, you may skip it. But anyway, Kira yawned and looked out across the city. "Is it just me, or is this town completely... wrecked. Maybe after they fought Walpurgisnacht, it always looks like a complete mess. Even though there are lights, it feels cold and dead." Kira muttered to herself.  
Hitoka sighed and stood up. "You know, you're the only one who knows these witches' names. But I know you're busy with your first chapter and I'm busy killing people. So once you all your pieces fall into place, give me a call. Now can you open a portal so I can get back to my universe?" Kira stood up and opened up a fraction the void. She typed something down and a portal opened up to a gloomy looking universe.  
"Gosh your universe is so gloomy looking." Kira muttered and kept typing stuff down on the void.  
"Heh. Well I do live in Death Note. I guess that's why we get along so well. See you later Kira." Hitoka bowed and walked into her universe. Kira opened up another small fraction of the void and closed the portal to the other universe while closing the other fraction of the void **(There were two then one)**

"Stability of the universe: There wasn't any to begin with. Current death count: More than I can count. Out of all the ones I know: Three. My existence... A complication like usual." She swiped left multiple times while reading many problems and stats of her universe. She opened up the entire void, causing more information to pile up.  
"I'm such a fool." A voice echoed out of no where.  
"I want you to form a contract with me and become magical girls!" There it was again. But it was a different voice.

"Because if that's the truth, you wouldn't try changing the life you have or the person you are. Because if you did, you would lose everything you love." Different voice.  
"Right then, I vowed in my heart never to use magic to help anyone else again." Different voice.  
"I wish to erase all witches from existence before they're even born. Every witch in the universe, from the past and the future, with my own hands" Different voice.  
"Since this country calls women who are still growing up 'girls', for girls who on the way of becoming witches, it's logical to call them magical girls." Same voice.

"Shut up! They're dead and I never cared!" Kira yelled and swiped faster. Events played in front of her: Madoka's contract, Sayaka turning into a witch, Homura talking to Madoka for the first time, Mami's decapitation, Kyoko talking to Sayaka, and so much more. "I said I NEVER CARED!" She screamed louder and closed the void immediately. It was silent again and she looked back up. No more void. No more voices. It's funny in a way. She never met any of the magical girls in Mitakihara town and she didn't care for them, but just thinking about any of the magical girls in her universe made her sick.  
'_I never cared. I never cared. I never cared. I never cared. I never cared. I never cared. I never cared. I never cared. _' She repeated to herself.

"Hah!" She heard fighting below her, cutting her thoughts off. It sounded like a sound affect from Fate Grand Order during a fight. **(Look, I'm not good writing fighting sound affects.) **"What the fu—" Kira looked over the edge of the rooftop and saw a girl with black hair running with a little white creature on her shoulders.  
"Ho...mura... Holy shit, that's Homura! I got to get down there!" Kira grabbed her bag and ran down the flight of stairs. Homura kept running toward a thing that looked like a statue a glitched out face. Those things are called Wraiths. They collect Grief Seeds in order to maintain the balance of the world. They form Grief Seeds in their bodies by sucking emotions from humans and even magical girls, but unlike Witches, Wraiths don't need labyrinths to hide and they appear in groups, mainly at night, unable to be seen by normal people.

Homura shot a series of Wraiths in the head while Kyubey stayed on her shoulder. "Honesty, there's no end to these Wraiths." The small white creature said to Homura.  
"I've said before that your complaining won't help." Homura said and shot another Wraith. "A magical girl's duty is to keep fighting. So I will keep fighting no matter what."  
Kira finally got to the bottom floor, out of breath and tired. "That's probably the most I've exercised." She panted but knew she'd be to late to confront Homura. Kira slammed the doors of the building open, getting the small white creature and Homura's attention.  
"Homura Akemi! We need to talk!" She screamed. "I will not allow your rebellion to start!"  
"Who are you...?" Homura was caught off guard. A Wraith started to attack her.  
Kira clutched her bag and ran up to Homura, quickly opening the void, closing off Homura and Kira from the universe. **(I never said this but the picture up top is the actual full void. Of course she can just open up fractions of it.)**

Homura stood on the digitized floor, looking around. "Wha—" She was so confused. One second she was fighting Wraiths and the next thing she knew, she was here.  
"You love Madoka Kaname, correct? Let's just say in a romantic sense." Kira started typing down something and the world around them started to glitch out. "W-who are you?!" Homura tried to sound confident but failed and sounded afraid.  
"Oh, you see my dear Magical girl," Kira gave her a sadistic smirk. "I am more powerful than God. Or Goddess in this sense." Kira finished typing and with a swift move of her hands, she closed the void. Homura opened her mouth to say something but then fainted. The small white creature jumped off her shoulder and onto what seemed to be the ground in the now black universe. "What's your opinion on this situation, Kyubey?" She gave the creature named Kyubey a sweet smile.

"The law of cycles have been rewritten once again. Tell me, is this like the story Homura has told me? About the witches?"

**To Be Continued... **

**You know what's funny, she's named after two murderers. The Kira part is from Death Note and Light Yagami (with four more other holders of the death note). Tsutomu is from Miyazaki Tsutomu. If you don't know who this murderer was... he's like a Albert Fish and J****effrey Dahmer**** but Japanese. Now if you don't know both of those murderers... don't look them up. They're messed up. So scream at me all you want about how wrong it is that I named my character after two murders but the point is that this character is supposed to be insane. Not completely, but still insane. Everything will be explained soon. And I couldn't fit the whole title like from the last chapter, sadly. This is based off the ANIME and the THIRD MOVIE! Not the MANGA! I only own my OCs! I hope you liked this chapter! Next one will be the first every yaoi chapter~! Good luck~**


	6. Yaoi Heroine (Dakaretai Otoko Part)

Namika Ritsuna put on a tank top and grabbed a towel. She started to dry the small part of her long hair she could actually dry. She grabbed a beer from her fridge and plopped down onto her couch. "Ah~! Even in this boring universe, good things do exist!" She opened her can of beer and took a long sip. Even in a yaoi universe, she still gets time to herself.  
"It's almost funny." She sighed to herself a bit. "How someone like me... can live in such a slice of life universe like this." She said to her self but then shrugged off that feeling of sadness. The last thing she wanted in her life is to feel sad for something she wasn't even regretting.  
Her thoughts were cut off by her phone playing a happy tune on her coffee table. She picked up her phone and recognized the caller immediately. Well, probably because he was in her contacts on her phone but you get the point.

She quickly put her beer on the coffee table and answered. "Hello! So you finally called? It was only just a few weeks ago when you called me to get a drink." She giggled a bit. She stood up and grabbed a lollipop from her counter that would be in the kitchen of the apartment. She walked outside onto her balcony, took off the wrapper of her lollipop and put it in her mouth. "But I know that's not why you called." She said, sucking on her lollipop  
"Of course Nami-chan knows what's going on." The male on the other side of the phone laughed. "Anyway, I called you to ask about Hasegawa Jiro." You could hear the smile in his voice. It always seemed like he was happy to Namika. She almost burst out laughing at the thought.  
"Ah. There's the root of the solution. So you're talking about that photographer, right? That guy I stalked for a good full... what? Week or less? Don't worry, I got all the information I needed." She bit part of her lollipop off.  
"Thank you!" It wasn't really weird anymore. He always seemed happy. Of course, things have changed and he can show more than just that angelic aura around him.

"Hey, Junta-kun, before you hang up I wanted to ask you about something." She bit her lollipop again.  
"Oh? What is it?" Junta sounded confused. Namika thought of the right words to say. She didn't really care about what she was going to ask. But she was curious anyway.  
"So when we talked in person you told me everything that was going on, obviously. But you mentioned something about... what was his name again? Saijou Takato, I think. Then you also said something about him when you and Kurokawa-san were interviewed. So I looked him up. I wanted to ask: what is your relationship with him?" She bit the rest of her lollipop and threw the stick into the trash can next to her.  
"Ah! I didn't tell you?" Junta said.  
"Yeah, no you didn't" She walked inside and sat on her couch again. She grabbed her beer from the coffee table and took a long sip.  
"Takato-san and I are lovers!" She could just hear the angelic aura through the phone.

She spat out her beer in shock. "I'm sorry, what?!" She choked on air and tried to stop before she has a choking fit.  
"Nami-chan? Is something wrong?" Junta asked, concerned. Namika immediately caught her breathe.  
"You're dating him?!" She screamed into the phone "I don't know how you can mention him TWICE and forget to tell me you're DATING HIM!" She shook her head. Junta stayed silent until she calmed down. She almost felt the angelic aura drain away and she frowned. "Sorry... I shouldn't have yelled. Look, I'm probably just a jealous bastard or I don't like popular people but... all that really matters is that you're happy and I'll support it no matter what unless he treats you like shit. If you need anything, I'm a phone call away. Now I gotta get some sleep so I don't pass out tomorrow. See ya Junta-kun!"

"Bye Nami-chan!" His angelic aura was back and he hung up. Namika through her phone across the room and groaned into her hands.  
"I'm a shitty protector of this universe if I don't know when a protagonist dates someone!" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I better clean this up..." She muttered and got up to get a paper towel.  
Meanwhile with Junta, who was siting up in bed while his lover was waking up a bit from all the noise that was being made when Junta was on the phone. "Chunta..." Takato rolled on his side to look up at Junta, who was shirtless **(Actually, they both were since... well... Never mind.)** and probably just naked. "What was that about?" He rubbed his eyes a bit.  
"Nothing, Takato-san." Junta smiled. Takato rolled on his side away from him.  
"Stop it. You're blinding me with that angelic aura of yours."  
"Sorry." Junta kept smiling and laid next to his lover and hugged his arms tight around his waste **(Don't worry, he put his phone on the night stand)**  
Takato blushed and closed his eyes in frustration and technically embarrassment since he does love him even though he acts like a giant tsundere. '_This angelic idiot..._'

**~Time Skip~**

Namika's phone ringtone went off on her night stand beside her bed. She picked it up without looking at the number, frustrated from being woken up. "Shut up. You interrupted my sleep, you low life." She growled into the phone.  
"Namika! That's no way to talk to your older sister!" A female voice said into the phone. "You must be in a bad mood~" I may need to explain this before I move on. Each universe knows English and Japanese since it all depends on if there is a dubbed version and a subbed version. Since Dakaretai only is subbed, it only knows Japanese except my OCs. That's why this universe has honorifics. But since I don't know much Japanese, the universe has been written in English.

"Whatever. Let me sleep in peace." Namika face planted herself into her pillow.  
"But shouldn't you be at work?" Namika sat straight up in a flash and started getting dressed. "Shit! I have very important photoshoot with some really famous person I can't remember the name of at the moment!" She put on a off the shoulders top with straps and some shorts. She set her call on speaker phone so she could properly hear her sister while she was getting ready.  
"Oh, have fun then!" Her sister giggled. "If it's a male that's hot, make sure to send me a copy of the photos!"

"Yeah yeah Akimi! I gotta get going! Bye!" She quickly hung up, not letting her sister **(Who's name is Akimi Ritsuna. Also, why she didn't use honorifics with her sister is a spoiler.)** respond. Now you see, Namika is a photographer for a small magazine publishing company named San Kyuu.** (I know, weird name. Just roll with it.)** They're like those magazines you find in random convince stores and they have the weirdest titles. Yeah, those magazines. Except they're magazines aren't well known so they get placed the shelf with all the gossip magazines. San Kyuu usually tries to meet up with well known models and actors to try to get popular. Which it's slowly working.  
Anyway, Namika tied her hair in a pony tail **(Fun fact: her hair down is to her knees.)** and slipped on a small jacket as ran up to the edge of the road. "Taxi!" She yelled out and a taxi stopped in front of her. "To 39 Studios please!"

**~Time Skip~**

After a long ass drive and waiting through traffic, she finally arrived at work. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she burst through the door. "I was stuck in traffic and I slept in! I'm really sorry!" She pleaded.  
"Ritsuna-san, you're alright." One of her co-workers reassured her. "The model for today is late anyway also. Probably because of traffic. Don't worry."

Namika took a deep breathe. "Thanks." She smiled.  
"Nami-san! Why is your camera in the bathroom!?" Another co-worker yelled.  
"Ah! I accidentally left it here overnight! I guess I left it in the bathroom... Sorry Aya-san!" She nervously laughed. Everyone was running around, making the place look more professional in a way. The female co-worker, named Erika Ayako, handed Namika her camera and she made sure it was all set.  
"Hurry up! He could be here any minute now!" Another yelled.  
"Um..." Namika tapped the shoulder of the male who just yelled. This man is named Daishin Futoshi. "Um... if I may ask... But who am I working with today? I may have forgotten who I'm basically supposed to be taking photos of... Can you please tell me again?" She smiled nervous.

Daishin sighed. "Fine. But don't forget. The model we got today is-" "He's here!" Erika ran past them with papers falling out of her arms.  
A male with black hair walked into the room and immediately everyone shut up and looked at him. Well everyone except Namika since she was facing the other way because she was talking to someone.

"I'm sorry I got here late." He said. "There was traffic." His voice... Was really pretty in a sense that could make a man gay just by hearing it.  
"It's fine! Really!" Daishin reassured the other male. "In fact our photographer had the same issue!" He laughed nervously. "But anyway, let's just get this started."  
Namika cleared her throat and turned 180° so she was facing the ravenette. Her eyes were closed. She has seen many pretty men and many idiot ones; she was bracing for what would and can happen. She stuck her hand out and opened her eyes "Hello! I'm-" She paused, unable to find her words. That face. She could never forget the name of the face she looked up and now was dating her second best friend.

Out of all the people. Out of all the actors and models she has met. It was him. The egotistical actor. The one who had first place for most huggable man for 5 years. The one with the 20 years of acting on his back. She soon found her words and regained composure. "I am Ritsuna Namika. You must be..." She paused for a moment.  
The actor gave her a smile and shook her hand. She smiled back but it felt forced. "Nice to meet you." He said. "I'm-" They both spoke at the same time.

"Saijou Takato."

**To Be Continued...**

**This is Namika Ritsuna and unlike Kira, she's not creepy! Mostly because she lives in a normal universe. And I'm using honorifics! And correctly! I hope. ****I only know this stuff because a friend told me so shout out to him. So yeah, everyone is gonna have honorifics unless they go to another universe. This is my first time writing a yaoi anime part so please don't kill me. I own nothing except my OCs (Namika, Satoru, Akimi, Mitsuteru, etc.). This is based off the ANIME and not the MANGA! Which is a shame since the manga is great. Some chapters later on maybe loosely based off fanfics that are amazing and some chapters of the manga. I hope you like this! Also, I already said this was a the only crossover within a crossover. Which is Dakaretai and Fate Grand Order. I know, bullshit. But I wanted to try and make a mix of genre to make something different. Too bad the surprise is gone -_-ll but I can still work with this. In the next Dakaretai chapter, I will talk about in my little author note about how the mixture of genre will affect these parts and how you may few this story differently and I shall defend myself just in case.**

**(All Japanese stuff)  
****Chan - Common for girls  
****Kun - Common for boys, though in companies, you can address women with Kun  
****San - Can be used for everyone, especially when unsure on how close your relationship is**


	7. 4 Personalities (Diabolik Lovers Part)

"Um... could you switch or something? You're freaking me out a bit..." A male with brown hair and glasses said to a female with pastel pink hair across from him. The male in front of her was reading a book while the female looked out the window with shrunken irises

"Oh come on Mi-chan~! Insanity is just so much fun! I can't wait to see those brothers. I want to... Well I guess kill would be the right word! And I would expect you to get used to me by now!" She said and her shrunken irises went back to normal. She looked over to the male with a happy smile "Hm? Oh! Yay, we're already in the car!" She giggled a bit. Okay, let me explain. Hayaka has DID, or Dissociative identity disorder. It's a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring personality states. This is accompanied by memory gaps beyond what would be explained by ordinary forgetfulness. Which basically means she has other personalities. They don't share the same memories but they are easy to tell apart.

The male looked up at her from his book and looked back down. "Oh... Yeah. We're in the car."  
The female tilted her head in confusion at the brunette. "Is something the matter Mi-chan? Oh! Did we switch again?" She said.  
The brunette closed his book and nervously laughed. "Yeah... sorry, I know I have to get used to it and I am. It's just... I don't know what to call you guys and—"  
She giggled, got up from her seat, and gave him a big hug.. "Don't worry! When you're with us, you can call us by the emotion we most betray! But if you ever do come to visit me at the house, then call us Hayaka!" She smiled. Hayaka Konomi is the original name of the person. But she's gone through so much she was diagnosed with DID and now all four personalities have no idea which is the real one. But it certainly isn't any of the four.

The car stopped in front of a mansion. This was her stop. She got out with her suitcase and opened her umbrella and closed the car door.  
"Hey... Ha—" The brunette got out of the car in the pouring rain to say something and she looked back at him, placing a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. "It's fine. You can call me what people and you see me as!" She gave a bright smile and lifted her hand off the brunette's mouth.  
"Well... _Childish._ Just be safe. Oh, and here! I recommend Insanity uses them though." He threw her a small drawstring bag full daggers. The daggers almost poked out of the drawstring bag. _Almost_. She blinked and her eyes went back to insanity. "And don't do anything that'll hurt yourself. I don't want you to get hurt in the process."  
"Don't worry Mi-chan~ I'll be okay!" she said, hugging the brunette, her irises still shrunken as ever. The male got back in the car soaking wet with one final smile to her. As the car drove off, she watched to the door of the mansion. Her eyes went back to normal. She looked around a bit, taking a phone out and checking it.  
"Oh! That's what I'm supposed to do! Hm... we're all gonna have to think of some actual names aren't we?" She giggled some more. "Oh well, no time like the present~" She laughed and opened the door.

All the lights were off and it cold inside. "Oh, this place is just wonderful!" She smiled and looked around. She saw to her left a boy sleeping on the couch. "Oh? Well it's quite irresponsible to leave the door open... Maybe I should say hi!" She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey! Wake up!" She started shaking him by the arm. "Come on. I said wake up." She shook him harder.

"Shut up. You're loud." The boy said and sat up, opening his eyes. His eyes were green and his hair was red. He wore a school uniform and the shirt was almost unbuttoned all the way down. His tie was wrapped around his neck and one of his pant legs was rolled up to his knees.  
He grabbed her arm, that was poking him, and she dropped the drawstring bag as he pulled her onto the couch as he got on top of her. "How dare you interrupt Yours Truly's sleep. Time for a punishment." He said as he came closer to her neck before she grabbed his neck and lifted him up away from her without sitting up herself.

"My, my, my~ Your eyes... they're like Cordelia's." She smirked and the boy widened his eyes in shocked as she choked him. She soon let go of his neck and sat up, coughing from lack of breath. Insanity was back with her shrunken irises but soon they were gone. "What the— Shit, she almost killed you." Another personality spoke in a monotone voice. Ayato looked confused until another boy appeared next the couch. "Ayato. What's all the commotion down here?" This boy looked nothing like the other. He had black hair and glasses with his eyes pink. And unlike the other's, his uniform was actually done right. He almost reminded her of a butler. "Take your activities to your private room"

"Reiji, I— " She sat up and her head was next to the boy's, who's name is apparently Ayato, ear. "If you don't want me to kill you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and pretend like she didn't just choke you." Gave him a glare and whispered and then stood off the couch. "A pleasure to meet you." She curtsied.  
"As do I, " The other boy named Reiji said, "At least you have proper manners unlike others." He glanced at Ayato who made a tch noise.

"Anyway, enough with 'how do you do' and all that nonsense. Let's get straight down to business." She spook in her kuudere/monotone tone. This is another personality of Hayaka's. So we have Insanity, Kuudere, and Childish. Don't worry they will get their own names. "I am Hayaka Konomi. I was informed that I am supposed to live here." She said and tilted her head a bit. "I will be sure to be the most behaved I can be here."  
Reiji looked at her with a unamused face. "Why wasn't I told about this?" He then looked over to Ayato. "Ayato, explain to me at once" His expression didn't change.  
"Huh? How would I know anything about it?" Ayato said to Reiji and sounded frustrated. He then looked at her. "This is news to me too. You never told me you were moving in with us, big boobs."

"Of course. Because when you almost assault someone, they'll— Wait wait wait, 'big boobs'?" Her eye twitched.  
Ayato made that tch noise again. "If you haven't noticed, you're breasts are huge. God." He scowled. Her irises shrunk almost immediately.  
"You know, even if I have big breasts, doesn't mean I'll allow you to call me that~ I would like to go by Hayaka or Haya will do just fine~" She tilted her head with a huge grin. Ayato just looked away with a 'hmph'. but in actuality, that was something he kept in mind just in case she decided to choke him again.

"This really is rather strange. I don't understand why I wasn't informed of your arrival." She looked over at Reiji, who had his hand to his chin in thought. Her irises went back to normal and she quickly shook her head. "Wait, how much has passed? Oh! if you need proof— " She started but was interrupted.  
"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here. Please follow me. See as to it that her luggage is taken care of." Reiji said and walked off. Out of no where a butler appeared behind her with her luggage in his hand. She quickly grabbed the drawstring bag of dagger and another bag on top of her suitcase and then gave a kind smile to the butler as he bowed and creepily backed away into the shadows. She looked over at Ayato with a huge grin and quickly followed behind Reiji. It wasn't a evil grin, it was a childish one. Ayato kept his composure but his mind was racing. '_Who is this girl..._' To him, her emotions would change from one to another each time over and over.

Now, fast forward into the living room. She was sitting on the couch and Ayato was on the arm chair to the left of the couch, while Reiji stood next to the arm chair on the right. She could feel them staring at her and she grinned from the small attention on her. Her drawstring bag of daggers and her other bag was on the table in front of the couch. "Who's this~? Could it be a human girl has decided to pay us a visit~?" said an amused voice and her grin faded to curiosity as she looked back at the second floor with another red haired boy. The only difference is that his hair was about a few centimeters longer than Ayato's and he wore a fedora. He had the same uniform but he wore a red jacket with fur bordering the hood under the jacket of the school uniform. This almost reminded her of her best friend's universe antagonist; Izaya. '_His eyes... Have I seen them before?_' She thought. But anyway, his elbow rested on the railing of the second floor while this head rested in his hand. She tilted her head in curiosity but then felt the hot breath of someone on her neck. She quickly pushed the head that was about to lick her neck to see it was that fedora-looking-pervert. "Oh my, quite the feisty girl~" He said with a smirk and licked one of her fingers. "And your skin is sweet but bitter~"

"Please, let me have a lick too." A boy with purple hair and light purple eyes. Although, his eyes had visible dark undertones beneath them, most likely due to lack of sleep. He had the same uniform as well, but the uniform jacket on his left shoulder was slid off a bit on his arm. He held teddy bear with a pink vest and a eye patch. The boy with purple hair leaned over the couch to lick her ear but she pushed his face back with the other hand she had. He did the same thing and licked her finger "You're right. She does taste sweet and bitter. A bit too bitter for my taste." She quickly pushed them both away from her and scooted to the other side of the couch to get far away from both of them. She clutched her legs with her arms and quietly whimpered. She was terrified. This is the last personality.  
"Stop that you two. It's highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely toward a young lady you just met." Reiji said.  
"But why~? It's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells delicious~ Don't you agree, Kanato~?" The fedora-looking-pervert to the purple haired boy named Kanato.  
"Yes, I do agree, Laito." Kanato replied to the fedora-looking-pervert who's name is Laito. She scooted even further from them and covered her head with her bangs as she quietly whimpered.  
"Look, her whimper in fear is so cute~ I could just eat her up~" Laito smirked.

"Hey, knock it off you two." Everyone looked in Ayato's direction. "Have you forgot that Yours Truly saw her first? Therefore, she belongs to Yours Truly and her first everything will come from Yours Truly." Ayato sounded annoyed again. She silently kept freaking out in her head and tried to switch or do anything just to change personality. But that was a difficult task considering nothing of Childish's triggers were happening. And it's getting hard to say 'she' over and over. So for now on, I'll call them Childish, Timid, Monotone, and Insanity. It's easier and I don't want to call them Hayaka until later in the story.  
"Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly' all the time." Some voice out of no where said.

Ayato then stood up. "What the hell? Damn it Subaru! I know that's you! Come out and show yourself!" He yelled.  
"I'm right here." Another boy appeared behind the arm chair to the right and next to the wall. Oh... the poor wall. "I thought I detected the smell of human in here. Guess I was right." This boy had red eyes and white hair with a bit of a pink tint to it but his hair also covered his left eye. You guessed it, he had the same uniform. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows "Who is the mortal who dares awaken me from my precious sleep?" She looked up from her hair and then looked around the room in confusion until she saw Subaru and quickly caught on to what he said after the small processing of his words to her brain.

"Wait, if you were sleeping, how the did you _smell_ me?" She tilted her head in confusion, a bit like a child again. The fact that he smelled her in the mansion didn't seem to surprise her. No, the fact that he was _asleep_ and he _smelled_ her was way more interesting.  
"You will answer my question first!" He punched the wall, leaving a huge cracked dent in it.  
"Hey! That wall did nothing to you what so ever!" Childish stood up puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Be grateful you have a wall supporting your roof above your head!" She yelled and sat down with a 'hmph' and crossed her arms as she pouted. The boy, who's name is Subaru, just looked away annoyed with that tch noise again. Ayato sat down too and Reiji started to speak again.  
"Do any of you know what's going on here? I must find out why this young woman has come here to live with us."

"Have you asked the other one on the couch behind us?" Childish tilted her head and point to the boy on a couch in the back. "Is that the last of you? It's hard to look at the same uniform over and over." She pouted a bit and everyone quickly looked over to the couch behind the other couch that was close to the wall to see another boy sleeping on the couch with earphones on which is connected to his mp3 player that's attached to a wire placed onto his neck. He had soft blonde hair and was wearing a beige sweater over his white button shirt with the same uniform jacket behind his back.

The blond opened one eye, which was a nice shade of blue, glancing at all of them and then closed it again. "I wonder if she's the young woman who he mentioned the other day." he said.  
"Shu. Do you happen to know something about this girl and why she's here." Ayato said.  
"Maybe." Apparently the boy named Shu said.  
"Don't give us this maybe crap. I think we'd all like a explanation." Ayato said again. Monotone was triggered and she growled from annoyance and finally stood up.

"Oh my, this seems to be taking to long." She said in a serious tone. This was certainly weird to all of them at this point. She changed her mood almost simultaneously. "Look, the man named Karlheinz sent me here to live with you and sacrificial bride stuff. Look, I have a letter right here." She reached her arm into the back of under her dress since it didn't have pockets and pulled out a letter with a wax seal on it. She handed it to Reiji and flopped back down on the couch. "And if you've had multiple sacrificial brides, wouldn't you assume I'm— Oh wait, how did we get into your mansion anyway? Do you not lock your doors and just let people walk in? If so, I see the problem now. By the way, start locking your door. Any kind of murderer could come in and kill you all in one swift move." Monotone complained but still calm as ever. As Reiji read the letter and everyone stared at her with shock but soon enough they all got composure again.  
"And why didn't you inform me of this letter?" Reiji said as he kept reading the letter and Monotone sighed.  
"I was about to in the in the entrance hall but you cut me off and wanted to move the conversation to the living room."

"Oh yeah, he explicitly said we're not supposed to kill her/me." She and Shu said the same thing at the same time. Well, Shu's was more like a lazy mumble.  
"Oh really~? Then it looks like we're going to have a very long relationship with this woman~" Laito said with mischief and a bit of... what's the word? Lust? I guess that's close enough.  
"It appears there is no misunderstanding after all. So allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji spoke and was about to say everyone's name and but then Childish stood up and walked over to Reiji with a huge grin like a child.  
"That there is Shu! You're Reiji, that's Ayato, you're Kanato, Laito, And Subaru!" She smiled so sweet and innocently. She looked back at everyone who was surprised and then Ayato spoke.  
"How do you know our names?" Ayato sounded a bit frustrated again.

She tilted her head and started to giggle. "You all said them, silly! Besides, for vampires, you're all a bit stupid~" She grinned and surprised them again but they kept composure.  
"Ne, and how do you know that?" Kanato said. Childish clapped her hands together childishly and became too happy for comfort.  
"Oh, I knew from the start~! High strength~" She pointed to Subaru's dent in the wall. "Teleportation~" She then pointed to Laito and Kanato who both glanced at each other. "And then you all have fangs and two of you tried to lick me and one of you tried to bite Insanity until she choked him! Right Ayato? Did I guess right? Sorry it just seemed like I was right and I'm making sure!" She giggled and grinned at Ayato.

They all looked at her from shock. If she knew they were vampires, why did she choke Ayato if she knew he could kill her in a instant. Ayato looked away from everyone out of shame from being choked by a mere human.  
She giggled and looked back at them. "I look forward to living with you all!" She spun around on one foot and stopped, facing the others again. She gave them a happy grin and giggled. They didn't even trust her anymore. Not like they did to begin with.  
"Who... or what are you?" Subaru asked. Childish twirled around and stretched here arms behind her head. She then bowed at them and tilted her head up with shrunken iris eyes.

"I am a personality~ We are all personalities~ I am the reincarnation of Insanity!"

**To Be Continued...**

***New Author-chan note* After I made this chapter, I decided to make her have DID. I like the idea of her having it so I can discover more about it and also explore what the real Hayaka will be like when I make her. And I'll still try not to make her too much of a Badass. But I do want to try and keep it as Insanity will be in charge of protecting Hayaka's body no matter what. So I'm going off the ANIME not the MANGA OR GAMES. I own nothing except my OCs Hayaka and her four personalities, Childish, Monotone, Timid, and Insanity. I will give them actual names.**


End file.
